The present invention relates to the field of electrical connection and/or bonding devices, in particular of terminal blocks; more particularly the invention concerns a marker-holder system for one or more terminal block(s), comprising one or more marker-holder device(s) for as many terminal blocks and a fastener disposed on the terminal block(s).
It is known to clip on a terminal block a device intended to receive a marker which bears a reference identical to the reference placed on a marker which is in turn clipped on an electrical cable connected to this terminal block. These known devices however do not allow using in a simple manner the same device to mark two separate elements, nor do they allow ensuring, together with the marking function, a function of protecting or closing some openings formed in the terminal block and intended to receive particular connecting elements between terminal block or cables. The configuration of these devices must further be easily adapted if necessary, in terms of dimension in particular, but also considering the existing fastening modes on the terminal blocks in use.
The invention therefore aims at providing a simple solution to all or part of these problems.